


That September Night

by sayonatics



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonatics/pseuds/sayonatics
Summary: The girl let out a sneeze, deafened by the sound of pattering rain but audible enough to be perceived by the cat-eyed male. He wanted to ignore the other, but she looked as though she had given up on living. He let out a sigh as he rummaged through his backpack to find the foldable umbrella he kept on his person at all times.He opened the umbrella, a quick click! had followed the opening of it, confirming that it had locked in place before checking to see if any cars would come, and then he ran to the other side of the road.The female glanced at the male before looking away blankly.Kano had reached the other side of the road. As he stood next to the pale girl to shelter her from the rain, the said female looked at him in surprise.“Y-You can see me?”
Relationships: Kano Shuuya & Kozakura Marry, Kano Shuuya/Kozakura Marry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	That September Night

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST KAGEPRO FIC YEAH WOOOO!!! also my first time using ao3 so there's also that yeah!!!! ALSO FIRST KANOMARRY FIC YES !!!!!! 
> 
> please preach the wonderous dynamic that is: kanomarry <3

The cold and raining Autumn night is slowly taking its toll on the young college student as he was studying in the school library, unable to focus on the task he was doing.

Deciding it was time to finish up soon and head home for the day, the third year stood up and returned the books he used for his study session. Kano bid goodbye to the librarian as he pulled up the hood of his dark parka, slightly shielding his head from the rain, but not enough to keep him dry. He wasn’t bothered to pull out his umbrella from inside his backpack since it was a quick run to the bus stop.

The blonde then ran his way to the bus stop, located just a few meters from the entrance of the library. He let out a sigh as he wrung the sleeves of his parka and vest he was wearing on top of it. 

After he had finished, he sat down on the seat of the bus stop, observing his surroundings to ease his already stressful evening. He had his hands in the pocket of his vest, his eyes eventually trailed to a small, albino girl standing on the opposite side of the street, relentlessly being rained on. He noted that her hair was long and wavy.

The girl let out a sneeze, deafened by the sound of pattering rain but audible enough to be perceived by the cat-eyed male. He wanted to ignore the other, but she looked as though she had given up on living. He let out a sigh as he rummaged through his backpack to find the foldable umbrella he kept on his person at all times.

He opened the umbrella, a quick  _ click! _ had followed the opening of it, confirming that it had locked in place before checking to see if any cars would come, and then he ran to the other side of the road.

The female glanced at the male before looking away blankly.

Kano had reached the other side of the road. As he stood next to the pale girl to shelter her from the rain, the said female looked at him in surprise.

“Y-You can see me?” 

The girl said in a whisper, pointing to herself.

“Well, should I have not?”

The girl bitterly chuckled and looked away, a silence hung between them, both of them not knowing what to say or do. The drops of rain had decreased the awkwardness between them. 

“So… were you already about to go home, um…”

“Call me Kano.,” he replied.

“Ah, Kano?”

“I was planning to, but I can’t leave a princess like you out on such a cold and rainy night like this, right?” 

The golden-eyed male remarked in a flirty and joking manner as the pink-eyed girl looked away, flustered. She wasn’t used to being teased like that. She pouted as she waited for the blush on her cheeks.

“Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Marry.”

“Well, anyway, are you planning on going home yet, Marry?” he asked as he put his backpack in front of him and pulled out his wallet to check his cash.

“Eh? Why do you ask?”

“I could take you somewhere before I go home.”

The female looked at him with the same surprise in her eyes she had earlier. The girl hadn’t experienced kindness from strangers before, so this was a new experience for her. She decided to trust his words and go with him.

“Sure, but I don’t have any place in mind… Plus, it would be too much for your wallet, don’t you think…”

As soon as she said that, Kano’s stomach rumbled. He tried his best to preserve his poker face as the girl chuckled.

“Hahaha, I see, I see. We can go out for dinner then if that’s what you’d like?”

There was something about this girl that entranced Kano, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. He agreed to go out for dinner together, so they made their way towards the dimly lit restaurant a few blocks away, the girl almost tripping over herself on their way there. 

He held her hand as they entered the shelter of the restaurant, closing his umbrella before doing so. His warm skin felt cold when he touched her hand, making him concerned for her. He put his vest around the other’s shoulders, making her look at him in surprise, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

They sat down and looked through the menu. Kano ordered a small meal, while Marry just ordered a cup of rosemary tea. 

While they were dining, Marry had accidentally tipped the tea over, spilling the liquid on his vest. She stood up and apologized to him, while the other just chuckled. She tried her best to wipe off the fluid from the already damp vest but gave up once Kano said it was ok.

The albino looked at the clock and told Kano she had to go now.

“Ah, is that so? I’ll walk you to where you need to go.”

“You’ve done a lot for me already, though!”

“It’s late at night. It wouldn’t be safe for you to walk home alone, you know.”

Knowing Kano wouldn’t let her go alone, she accepted his offer. They walked home, hand in hand, her cold hand in his. He put his arm around her shoulder to help keep her warm. 

They entered a stone path in the woods, even though Kano was a bit frightened, they persisted. The trail led them to a house in the woods, something was eerie about it, but they both neared it nonetheless.

Marry turned around and thanked Kano, the male smiling at her as he bid her goodbye. He lent his vest to the girl, but he was planning to get it early in the morning before his classes started.

_ Beep. Beep. Beep! _

The alarm had woken up the blonde as he scrambled up to silence it. He stretched around and immediately prepared to visit Marry's home. 

He arrived to see a run-down house where it was supposed to be. 

He knocked on the door - the sound echoing throughout the forest.

_ No answer. _

He tried knocking again, yet the same silence had called out to him. He had decided to investigate, looking around the house. He went to the back end of the house, a choice he would regret.

There stood three tombstones, two of people he doesn't recognize. But the one with the name he did recognize sent shivers down his back. It had his vest on top of it, the familiar rosemary scent still noticeable. 

_ Marry Kozakura. _

  
  



End file.
